Family is forever
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This the sequel to Sweet baby Demolisher. Megatron reunites with his long thought to be dead uncle and more of Megatron's past and childhood will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Family is forever chapter one A family reunion

It has almost been two months since Demolisher's sparkling accident and everything is pretty normal around here. Well for the most part we normally see Megatron in deep thought. And only Back lasher and Demolisher knew the reason why he is such deep thought. Today the alarm sounded and it was time to go out on mission.

They were heading for Nevada. That is where the minicon and Star fragment jewel signals were coming from.

Somewhere in outer space. "Megatron my sweet favorite nephew we will soon see each other again." Said a figure in a space ship with tears in his optics and entered earth's atmosphere.

Back on earth the conquerdriods appeared and the fight began. And it was getting brutal. "Come on you guys can do it!" Maddie shouted. "Yeah smoke those losers!" Sally hollered. "Huh? Grease spot zoom in on that corner right there." Trevor said to his minicon. "Sure." Grease spot answered. "What is that?" I asked. "Looks like a Cybertrion space ship." Red alert told us.

The fight was really brutal now some of the of team was being over whelmed! Megatron was about to be attacked in his blind spot. "Megatron behind you!" Optimus shouted. Megatron turned around and then a figure came out of nowhere and attacked Maime. "Are you alright?" The figure asked Megatron. "That can't be who I think it is! Is that you uncle Back stabber?" Megatron asked. "Yes it's me dear nephew" Back stabber answered.

"Retreat!" Maime yelled. And like that the enemy was gone.

"It has been a long time dear nephew." Back stabber told Megatron. "I don't believe my optics! I thought I'd never see you again!" Megatron cried. "Will you join our team to stop the Conquerdriods?" Megatron asked. "It would be an honor dear nephew. I will" Back stabber said with smile.

Now things are definitely get hotter now that Back stabber was on our team and I'm sure Megatron is going to be happier and get stronger from it. Now we are stronger than ever before even though all of us thought that Megatron's uncle Back stabber was dead for the longest time so this is a surprising turn of events.

"So this is your uncle?" I asked once they got back to the base. "Sure is." Megatron answered. "Starscream when I first saw you were an autobot sparkling in Back lasher's care. And Megatron sometimes liked to watch you when ever we saw you and Back lasher. I remember when you first graduated from the Cybertrion war academy and became part of my nephew's troops and was his new second in command like he said he might make if you be came part of his troops. Now you went back to your autobot roots" Back lasher said greeting Starscream said greeting Starscream and he introduced himself to the others. "Wait, did I really do that and say that?" Megatron asked. "Yes but you were such young youngling you probably don't remember it well." Back lasher explained. "Really?" Megatron asked feeling amazed.

So this how this adventure of a family reunion began.


	2. Chapter 2

Family is forever chapter 2 I missed you

"I still can't believe that Megatron's uncle is alive!" Slicer said clearly shocked. "Well the most important thing is that he is here now." Demolisher said clearly seeing that Megatron is happy about this whole thing. "Megatron let me get a good look at you. Have you been getting enough sleep and plenty of energon?" Back stabber asked. "Uncle!" Megatron said like he was talking to his mother. "So how long has it been since you've seen Megatron?" I asked the decepticon uncle. "At least around 6,000 years." He answered. "Wow along time." Matt said with his mouth a gape. "Yes, but don't worry Megatron I'm here to stay." He told his nephew. "I missed you." Megatron told him. "I missed you too." Back stabber told him. I was glad to see Megatron loosen up for a change.

Megatron was probably having memories of his hard childhood again. "Listen nephew I know you miss your father and I bet the one you miss the most is you mother." Back stabber told him. Megatron gasped in surprise. "You're right I wish she didn't die in birth it's my entire fault." Megatron said sadly. "No it's not. Things like that happen sometimes so don't worry about it." Back stabber reassured him. "Thanks. Um Uncle Back stabber?" Megatron asked. "Yes?" Back stabber said willing to answer his nephew's question. "I never got to ask this but what was mom like?" He asked his uncle. "She was my sister as you already know, but here are somethings you don't know she was beautiful lady decepticon. That was one of the reasons your father fell in love with her. She was also a skilled fighter she was go with laser. She was also skilled in hand to hand combat." Back stabber explained hoping that would answer his nephew's question. "Also when she died all of the decepticons were spark broken. They were also worried about you wondering how you would survive. And all the decepticons celebrated when you became a teenager. But when your father became sick they knew you had to train to become the next decepticon leader. When your father died all of the decepticons once again became spark broken but they knew that meant you were ready to become the next decepticon leader and as you know I was there to help and keep in mind just like your father I won't be alive forever but since I'm back I'll help anyway I can." Back stabber told him as they now saw the stars in the night sky. "Thanks and I know you will stay here and be part of my troops but someday you'll be gone forever." Megatron said feeling tears coming to his optics but became embarrassed and wiped them away with the back of his hand. "Megatron comrades come and go so do soldiers but family is forever. Remember what your father told you back on Cybertron?" He asked him. "Yes I sure do. The one about the stars?" Megatron replied. "Yes look at the stars and that one right there that is Cybertron the great decepticon leaders of the past watch over the decepticons from those stars even your father Megatron. Remember what I told you." He told his nephew. "Family is forever. And we will be family for life." Megatron said. "Oh yeah keep in mind your troops are your family too." Back stabber told him. "Thank Uncle Back stabber, thank you." Megatron said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Family is forever chapter 3 Dreams

It was late at night and Megatron and the other transformers were asleep. And Megatron began to dream.

Megatron's dream. _"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Eliminate the Decepticon heir do it now it's his fault that Strong bow is dead! Kill him it is for the best for the race and I shall lead the Decepticons!" The voice said. 'What is that voice I'm scared! I know I will cry and make my care taker and Daddy come.' The sparkling Megatron thought. Then a figure entered his room it got closer and closer and then…._ Megatron woke with a scream.

Everyone came running in. "Sir what's wrong?" Demolisher asked. "It was nothing more than a bad dream. A scary figure was going to kill a poor sparkling," Megatron said. "Maybe I can help I can read memories through energy. So focus on the dream and I'll take a look." Amby said and went right to work. Amby began seeing the images and heard another figure come in and shout "MEGATRON!" And the sparkling was rescued. "Done," She said. "Well?" He said. "It is not a dream but one of your memories long forgotten or perhaps suppressed." She said. "Are you saying that sparkling was me?!" Megatron asked. "Yes that is exactly what I am saying." Amby said.

The next day Megatron felt better that he was reunited with his uncle but he still had few questions about his early childhood. "Uncle?" He asked. "Yes Megatron?" Back stabber said. "I have question." He said. "Ask away." Back stabber said. "Were all the Decepticons' happy about me being the heir to the Decepticon leader?" Megatron asked. "No," His uncle answered. "One of them really hated you. He was the old second in command Crippler. He was your fathers second in command. He blamed you for Strong bow's death and he also hated your father because he loved her and he believes he stole her from him. So he set out to kill you. Lucky for you he was put on high security prison ship." Back stabber told him and now Megatron understood the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Family is forever chapter 4 stay

Megatron's uncle Back stabber has been here for almost three weeks and he had to go. "Please uncle stay here please I thought you were dead for so long so please stay." Megatron begged. I never seen Megatron begged before. Lucky for him Back stabber agreed. And that is how Back stabber became part of our team.


End file.
